Las historias son culpa del creador
by Fipe2
Summary: Aquí mi primer Fic de Gintama(lose es un resumen muy mierda, la verdad nose me ocurrió nada para este resumen, pero aún así es bueno el Fic)


**Hola a todos, espero que les guste mi primer Fanfic de Gintama**

* * *

 _Mi nombre es Shinpachi, soy alumno de la secudaria Kabuki desde hace ya 2 años junto a mi hermana mayor. Aunque mi hermana es popular, yo no lo soy. Siempre me dicen "el hermano de Otae" o "Gafas pegadas a un cuerpo", lo cual lastima mucho mis sentimientos. Soy el único practicante del club de kendo junto a mi hermana, ella es muy fuerte y los alumnos salen lastimados por culpa de ella. Nadie quiere unírsenos y el club pronto se cerrara por falta de miembros._

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No eras un samurai?- como era de costumbre, Shinpachi era atacado por los abusivos de 5° año cuando salía de la escuela- Siempre metido bajo la falda de tu hermana ¡Eres un inútil!- decían los matones entre risas mientras se pasaban al pobre muchacho como una pelota común.

El rostro de Shinpachi cayó al suelo sobre el barro mientras su espalda de cargaba de miles de risas burlonas. No tenía la fuerza para defenderse ni él ni al honor de su hermana, realmente era un inútil. Su padre caminó los pasos del samurai pero él, ni siquiera podía caminar los pasos de un estudiante común.

-Hey…- apagando sus risas, los bravucones miraron hacía atrás solo para encontrarse con una radiante cabellera plateada. No pudieron reaccionar, no pudieron gritar, una fuerte estocada con una espada de madera los envió a todos por el aire- ¡Ya me tienen harto sus risas, no me dejan dormir en paz!- marcó el sujeto antes que los cuerpos caigan totalmente inconcientes.

Shinpachi no podía creerlo, jamás fue testigo de movimientos tan brutales con la espada. Ese estudiante era muy bruto para ser un samurai pero muy digno para ser un bravucón normal. Limpiando sus gafas del lodo y mirándolo fijo por primera vez, Shinpachi podía sentir un brillo extraño que salía del alma del hombre extendiéndose hasta el cielo…o era otro brillo.

-Etto…¿Qué es…?- apenas levantó la mirada, sus ojos se abrieron como platos- **¡¿Una nave espacial?!** -

Un segundo después, una pequeña nave con forma de cubo cayó sobre la escuela causando un enorme cráter. Shinpachi salió volando por la explosión junto a un agudo grito pero eso no lo salvaría. Desde las llamas de lo que antes fue su escuela, surgía una misteriosa figura. Una guerrera de otro planeta dispuesta a destruir la calma en sus vidas para siempre.

-¿Cuál es tu nivel poder-aru?-

-¡Kagura!- grito Shinpachi mirando a la joven usando el uniforme de Vegeta junto a su scanner- ¿Qué haces? ¡Estas arruinando la temática del fic!-

-¿Sería tipo Dragon ball? Yo pensaba que sería como Jojo Bizarre Adventure- remarcó Gintoki invocando a su Stand: Taka-tin Platinium.

-HORAHORAHORAHORA- dijo el hombre musculoso pintado de purpura.

-¡NO!- remarcó de nuevo el de lentes- Se supone que sería un fanfic de temática escolar, como los que hay en Pokemon o Naruto-

-¿Queeeeeeé? Esos fic son muy aburridos- respondió Gintoki de muy mala gana- Sí hacemos un fic de una serie de acción ¿Por qué demonios los pones en la escuela? Es muy cliché. Es solo para que puedas copiar otras series, puedas usar las faldas como objetos sexy o porque quieres cubrir experiencias que no te pasaron a ti ¡ME PONEN ENFERMO!-

-Oiii, no hables de esa forma. Los escritores de fics son libres de escribir lo que ellos quieren- explicó Shinpachi por su lado.

-También están los que les cambian las personalidades a los personajes-aru. En la mayoría de los fics, Sasuke es un tipo amable y alegre cuando en realidad es un ****** tremendo-aru-

-¡No uses insultos, Kagura!- exclamo Shinpachi antes de recibir un golpe en la cabeza.

-…o dicen que Luffy es alguien inteligente o tímido que puede mirar a Nami a los ojos ¡Basura! Luffy picaría su nariz y buscaría algo de comida antes que a Nami-

-…se lo agarraron con los de One Piece también-

-Aquí, en el seccion de Gintama, tendremos fics solo con base a la serie y con todas las personalidades bien marcadas- al decir eso, Gintoki se cruzó de brazos.

-Somos una buena serie y no nos rebajaremos-aru –continuó Kagura imitándolo.

\- Ustedes se quejan mucho pero solo están celosos de que los otros tengan más Fics que nosotros- susurró por lo bajo el de lentes sin captar la atención de sus compañeros.

-Por eso, empezaremos con este fanfic, captando todos los lectores y futuros escritores- Explicaba Gintoki con una imagen de él mismo escribiendo frente a una computadora a sus espaldas- Será tan brillante y genial que todos los lectores y escritores sabrán que Gintama es una serie perfecta para hacer fanfics y empezaran a pasar por nuestro seccion más seguido- la imagen cambió por una de él bajo una lluvia de escritos de diferentes usuarios- Luego, cuando menos nos demos cuenta, tendremos nuestro foro de recomendaciones de fics, nuestro foro de batallas, foros de rol " **Gintaman World** "-

-¿¡Cuántos foros quieres!?- le contestó el serio del grupo- ¡Para eso existen otros foros en otras páginas!

-Esos foros no valen la pena verlos, viendo que esos frikis que piensan que Superman le gana a Goku y ni miraron Dragon Ball antes del Z- marcó Kagura mientras posteaba en el foro VS de Gintama "Shinpachi vs Madao [Batalla de las gafas delux]" en el tema.

-Ese no es el punto…¿Y qué pasa con ese tema raro?-luego de mucho gritar, Shinpachi decidió respirar profundo y calmarse un poco. Tenía que guiar a sus camaradas para salvar el futuro de este fanfic- Oigan, llevabamos 10 minutos sin hacer nada. A este ritmo, la gente se aburrirá y no dejaran comentarios-

-Tienes razón- con una sonrisa en su rostro, Gintoki extendió su dedo hacia arriba y luego lo apuntó hacia el frente- El fic de Gintama empieza ¡Ya!-

 _El país de los samuráis. Hace algún tiempo que a nuestro país le llamaban así. Hace 20 años una raza llamada Amanto tomó el poder y prohibió el uso de las espadas. Los samuráis ahora están al margen de la legalidad. En esta era, hay un hombre que aun tiene el alma Samurai… Sakata Gintoki… "El ultimo Samurai"_

 **-EL ULTIMO SAMURAI-**

La Tierra, una vez rodeada de vida y color, hoy era un desierto donde las esperanzas y sueños de la humanidad morían con lentitud. Sobre explotada por los Amanto, la Tierra perdió su brillo azul y los humanos se transformaron el siguiente recurso de los invasores. Ahora, la humanidad esta oprimida bajo el pie de los extranjeros opresores y sus vidas son trataban en unas pocas monedas.

-¡CAMINEN BASURAS!- gritaba un enorme Amanto con apariencia humana pero con cabeza de cerdo mientras usaba su látigo contra un grupo de indefensos humanos que formaban una larga caravana de escalos. Con cadenas y sus pies descalzos sobre la ardiente arena, las personas sufrían el terrible destino de rendirse antes los invasores.

-¡Ah! Ya no puedo caminar más- cayendo al suelo, Hanano Ana ya no podía dar un pasó más en esta terrible caminata-¿Por qué…por qué terminamos de esta forma?- la joven no pudo contener más sus lagrimas pero una gentil mano la ayudó.

-MALDITOS HUMANOS- les gritó el guardia mientras los demás reían antes la debilidad de la joven-APENAS SIRVEN COMO ESCLAVOS, SON BASURA-

-No llores Hanano- su antigua compañera, Ketsuno Ana, ayudaba a su amiga a ponerse de pie antes que la azoten para que camine- No derrames tus lagrimas aun. Aun no todo esta perdido, guarda tus lágrimas para cuando se hora de llorar de felicidad - detrás de los guardias, una tormenta de arena se acercaba a toda velocidad- Tal vez el brillo del sol queme nuestras esperanzas pero aun existe el brillo plateado de la luna que nos abriga en esa oscura noche…el samurai plateado nos salvara-

De pronto, varios rayos láser azules golpearon a los guardias antes que lo notaran. La caravana se detuvo, todos voltearon a ver. Montando sobre su poderosa motocicleta con cañones láser, el samurai de plata se acercaba a toda velocidad para salvar, una vez más, a los humanos. El hombre que traía esperanza, el terror de los Amanto, Gintoki…Miguel…Sakata.

-¡JUST DO IT!- con su grito de batalla, el hombre continuó disparando contra los cerdos. Ellos intentaron devolverles el fuego con sus rifles láser pero no se comparaban con la increíble velocidad de Shiroyasha- ¡Coman esto! ¡Tocinos!- el hombre saltó de su motocicleta y, rápidamente, desenvainó su poderosa espada de madera.

-¡CUIDADO!- gritaron los Amanto pero, con un solo movimiento, la fuerza del hombre generó un tifón que barrió con todos los cerdos y rompió las cadenas de los humanos. En solo cuestión de segundos, los humanos estaban libres mientras su héroe se caía de golpe a la arena. Gracias a sus grandiosos esfuerzos, estos hombres y mujeres estaban libres de nuevo.., y tenían jamón para comer.

-Oh, Gintoki, eres nuestro salvador- fuera de las celebraciones, Ketsuno Ana miraba a su magnifico héroe mientras se rascaba la nariz con el dedo meñique- Tal y como lo dijo mi hermano…-

-Flashback-

-Hermana…- decía Seimei muy serio- Cuando Hanano se caiga y empiece a llorar…Gintoki aparecerá-

-Fin de Flashback-

Detrás de los gritos de victoria y demás, una figura misteriosa empezó a acercarse a nuestro héroe. Detrás de una máscara ANBU y un sombrero de paja, largos cabellos rojizos sobre salían junto a su hermosa figura. Un ki maligno emergió de la multitud alertando rápidamente el cosmos de Gintoki. Una mujer con el olor de la sangre en su piel apareció frente a él.

\- Sabía que eras muy fuerte…- dijo ella removiendo su mascara y revelando sus hermosos ojos azules- No esperaba menos de ti…Gintoki…aru-

-Tú eres…- incluso para él era una sorpresa. Su antigua compañera de entrenamiento cuando fue acogido bajo la tutela de Muten-Calvo-sensei -¡Kagura!- era ella, la hija de su maestro y la más poderosa estudiante. Ella era una temible cazarecompenzas que vagaba por la Tierra pero, después de molestar a una bruja, tenía la maldición de no poder estar mucho tiempo al sol.

-Flashback-

-¡Esta sopa sabe a mierda-aru! – le gritó a la bruja después de pedir comida en la tienda de bocadillos de la bruja Otose.

-Fin del Flashback-

-Gintoki, estoy aquí para destruirte y liberar al demonio que vive dentro de ti- dijo la joven apuntándole con su paraguas. Ella sabía muy bien que el Sadaharu de nueve colas estaba dentro de él- Ahora ¡Te mataré antes que hagas algo!- gritó apuntándole con su paraguas.

-¡Maestro Gintoki!-

Kagura disparó sin esperar pero, antes que la bala golpeará a Gintoki, su motocicleta saltó en el frente de él recibiendo el impacto en su lugar. Con dolor, Gintoki miraba como su motocicleta se rompió en mil pedazos.

-No…¡Tama!- el grito del samurái se escuchó por todo el desierto. Los pedazos de su amada compañera caían sobre la arena que alguna vez fue sus sueños. Cayendo de rodillas, Gintoki tomó el procesador de Tama…que por alguna razón estaba en tubo de escape- ¡Tama! ¡TAMA!...-

-Lo…siento…Ginto..ki…- podía escucharse desde los últimos fragmentos de la máquina- Lamento…no poder ver el All blue como siempre fue mi sueño y *tos robótica* espero…que cumplas esa promesa que hicimos aquel día…-

-Flashback-

-Gintoki…- dijo la motocicleta mirando a su maestro- Prométame que algún día irá a un doctor que le vea esas hemorroides-

-¡Silencio! Es solo la comida mexica- le respondió el samurái masajeándose el trasero.

-Fin del Flashback-

-Adios…Gin..to..ki- finalmente, la luz de Tama de se extinguió para siempre.

-No..no…NOOOO- llenó de ira, Gintoki cerró sus puños con fuerza. El mismo cielo se volvió oscuro y varios rayos empezaron a caer- …Mataste a mi mejor amigo…- el cabello del samurái empezó a levantarse hasta convertirse en el leyendario "Permanentenarutaljin"- ¡Voy a acabar contigo!-

Entonces Gintoki saltó contra Kagura y chocaron sus armas con una fuerza mítica. Era un combate tan rápido, salvaje e increíble que no puedo describirlo sin efectos de sonido como "Zum" "Waaa" "PiuPiu" "Crakatoa" y " Sasausuasuausuasnasas"…

-ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA- decía la joven lanzando una lluvia de ataques con su paraguas.

-ATATATATATATA- decía Gintoki deteniéndolos.

-No puede ser, mi paraguas fue hecho en el núcleo de una estrella agonizante y bendecido por las 4 diosas de la victoria- aru - extramente esas diosas eran una ninja sadomasoquista, una ramera asesina, una tipa bajita con un parche y una con cola de caballo aplastando a un gorila con sus manos- ¿Cómo tu espada puede detenerlo?...aru-

-Simple- respondió el samurái con una sonrisa- Mi espada está hecha de Metal Aluminico Divino Armstrong Original-

-No me digas que es…-

-Si…¡MADAO!- iluminando su espada con su Raichaki, Gintoki dio un golpe tan poderoso que destruyó el paraguas de Kagura y creó un pilar de luz que pudo verse desde Jupitar.

-Oh…tu espada rompió mi maldición- de pronto, Kagura volvió a ser una niña normal gracias al ataque de Gintoki…por algún motivo.

-Oh, ultimo Samurai, gracias por salvarnos- todos los esclavos se reunieron alrededor para alabar a su héroe- Por favor, acepte todas las mujeres y tocino que quiera-

-Lo siento, pero yo solo he venido a salvar a un viejo amigo- con esas cálidas palabras, el hombre de cabello plateado empezó a moverse por la muchedumbre solo para encontrar a ese persona que venía a buscar- Vamos a casa, Shinpachi- finalmente, el último samurái le extendió su mano…a un par de gafas en el suelo.

-¡¿QUÉ MIERDA FUE ESO?!- Gritó a todo pulmón el de las gafas-¡Perdimos tanto tiempo la presentación, no se explotaron los personajes, ni describieron la pelea y el final fue BASURA!-

-Oye, pues nadie te ordena que lo leas- le respondió Gintoki- Eres de esos que solo entran a los fics a dejar comentarios negativos-

-Oi ¡Moderador-sama!- gritaba Kagura apuntándole a Shinpachi- ¡Expulsen a este!-

-La culpa es suya ¿Cómo esperan atraer gente con un fic tan terrible?-

Gintoki: - No me preguntes, solo…¡Oi! Cambiamos a modo teatro-

Shinpachi: Parece que el escritor ya no quiere escribir más nuestras acciones-

Kagura: Mira Gin-chan, puedo usar emoticones- aru ¡Son kawaii! \ (•◡•) /

Gintoki: Ehhh…creo que esto ya se arruino (≖_≖)

┏O-O┑ : Eso parece y…OOOOIII ¿Por qué mi nombre no aparece? ¿Gafas? ¿En serio? ¿¡ Quien está escribiendo esto!? Escritor, escritor-sama ¿Por qué nos haces esto?

No es Escritor-sama…¡es Katsura!

…(•_•) (≖_≖) ┏O-O┑...

Gin: ¡ZURA! Desgraciado ¿Qué estás haciendo con mi fic?

Katsura: Jajaja, Gintoki, usando esta sección como herramienta podré obtener más patriotas para el Joui. Con ejercito de luchadores por la libertad, derrotaremos a los Amanto que han invadido el Fanfiction (rostro triste)

Shin-chan: ¿Qué? ¿Hay Amantos aquí?

Capitan Katsura: Si, los amantos extranjeros invaden nuestra sección(golpea la mesa)

Kintoki: No veo porque lo hacen…oi ¡Deja de joder con los nombres!-

Katsuko: ¿De qué hablas? (mira intensamente hacia un nuevo mañana)

Pakko:- Ya, deja de escribir. No nos detendremos hasta que termines-

Samurai ponche de frutas G:- NUNCA, continuaré con esta historia hasta que todos aprendan la verdad, que los modes, en realidad, son unos…

 **Fic terminado por el Autor Gorila porque no se le ocurrió nada mas**

* * *

 **Bueno eso fue todo de este Fanfic y espero que les haya gustado.**


End file.
